Can't Turn Back
by StuntWoman
Summary: In a small town south of Bast, Tatania looses her parents and runs to the woods for solace. Little does she know of the adventures to come. Soon enough, she finds herself on a journey for vengenance, destiny, and unexpectedly, love. CH. 4 now in!!!!!!!!!!
1. Tatania of Geanne

A/N: We all know what a slack off I am. And we all know that I have no business reading and writing Ella Enchanted fics when I have other...umph...'things' to be writing.... I mean... _doing. _R/R and maybe I'll post more of this and my others!

Disclaimer: Any mention of a person, place, or thing from Ella Enchanted belongs to Gail Carson Levine and I guess her publishers. If there are other relations pertaining to anyone else's stories and fics they have been purely coincidental. If there is a problem with this then you can contact me and I'll see what I can do.

**Can't Turn Back **by: Stuntwoman

Chapter 1: Tatania of Geanne 

Tatania of Geanne, a small town near Bast, was never like most girls. She disliked frilly gowns and clothes shopping at the village market. She wasn't like the other girls that dreamt of becoming heroines and conquering female warriors, the sort like that. Tatania was the _most_ unusual. She was almost scholarly. Instead of going on adventures and fighting bandits, Tatania would sit in her favourite chair and read about them. She knew all kind of things like mathematics and physics. 

Tatania wasn't the most social being either. She preferred to be alone in her room or the library, doing the abnormal. Though she didn't socialize, it was known that once you started her on a subject she knew much about, you'd find yourself in a very involved conversation. 

Tatania wasn't a very obeying child. Of course she was no spoiled brat, but she had to try her best to initiate rules. By many of the adult population she was thought to be in a way, a rebel.

Though Tatania disliked the outdoors, she had no qualms about being there. Especially when she was doing something exciting. A lot of people would mistake her as quiet and passive, but really she was nowhere near it. She was nice to the many people that she had no grudge against, but she had the wit and skill to be cruel when she felt it necessary, though it would be a hard prospect to think when such a time would arise.

The only explanation one could give for the reason of Tatiana's nature would have to be the love that she received from her parents. How she had stayed the same way throughout the many tragedies that she overcame is questionable though.

@

"Really Agatha, I don't understand the prospect of having to drag me out to the market, today of all days." An exasperated fifteen year old Tatania was walking behind her nurse, dragging her feet in the grime.

"Well Tatania, one would think you'd be smart enough to realize that the number of your best attire are suspiciously diminishing and that we've come to replace them." The nurse looked at her charge with bright eyes, guessing at what had happened to the amount of frilly petticoats, corsets, and gowns that had gone missing. Tatania was too devious for her own good. To her, the idea of dressing up the silly village girls who would dream of the chance to attend a Geanneian gala was a delight. For they would be the ones to take her place if she were invited. And it was no secret that Tatania would _be_ invited, for she was the closest thing to beauty that Geanne had ever seen. 

Sir George and Lady Arielle, Tatiana's parents, had been the most handsome couple this side of Frell. And it had been no surprise that Tatania would be as lovely as they. She had her father's dark hair and skin, and her mothers brown eyes, long nose, and lips.

Tatania scowled at her nurse, but didn't argue for she knew that it had been her own fault.

"Tatania dear, would explain what you meant by 'today of all days'?" Tatania looked at her Agatha innocently and was about to come up with a plausible excuse when she noticed her friend, and doorman rushing towards them.

Agatha looked at the doorman and questioned,

"Charles, what has happened?" The man looked flushed from his run, but also distressed.

"What is it?" Tatania asked anxiously, sensing something awful.

"Just come and see for yourself, Missus, I cannot exactly say." Charles said. Tatania could see a glimmer of unshed tears in his eyes and she became even more worried. She glanced at her nurse and started running towards the manor. Something terrible must have happened. There was only one thought in her mind. _Mother and Father..._

@

A/N: Please excuse my lack of writing skills. It's just the way I am. R/R please! At least umm...seven reviews before I go to the next chapter? So what we are all selfish sometimes! I hope ff.net's review box isn't screwy. If you liked this please tell me. I'm not sure if I'll keep it up. 

ãcopyright 2002 


	2. Devastation

A/N: You asked for it!

**Can't Turn Back**

Chapter Two: Devastation

Agatha and Charles ran after the frightened Tatania. Agatha was still shaken over Charles' news, though she still didn't know what about. They hurried to catch up and were soon at the Manor. 

Tatania stared at the ruins of her beautiful home. There had been a fire. That was easy to tell. It had consumed almost the whole house. What remained was of no significance. There had been only a few survivors. Those that had been working outside, and a few kitchen maidens. The many who had gone back to try and save others had only made it with a few. Tatania's parents not included.

Tatania didn't cry, she just stood in stony silence glaring at her lost home. Agatha wept next to her charge, while the rest of the household tried to hold back their tears. 

Tatania turned to look at her friends and house servants. Every one of them had had a close relative in the house when it had been burned. She counted those that were left. Judy, Fredrick, Sully, Gertrude, Peter, Scott, Daisy, James, Duane, Charles, and Agatha. Only eleven of her 37 house members. A disaster.

"How did this happen?!" She cried out. The servants just shook their heads and murmured quietly. They hadn't any idea.

"Where did it start?" She asked. They all shook their heads once again. Charles came up and said,

"It seemed that...that it appeared out of...well, nowhere." Tatania didn't know what to say she just stood still and stared at the ruins. As she watched she felt her heart drop, and she realized that she couldn't stay here any longer. 

Tatania ran to the spot where her room would have been. She rummaged around through the wreckage and came up with a large fireproof chest. Its key hung around Tatania's neck, along with many others. She opened the chest and smiled solemnly. Inside were her most prized possessions. Her favourite books, the necklace her mother had given her for her twelfth birthday, a leather bound map of Frell and it's surrounding kingdom's, given by her father, and a fairy box, passed down though generations of her family. Inside would fit anything to the size of a full-grown ogre, and the box would conform to almost the width of a large walnut. 

"Missus what are you doing? Are you sure you should be here?" James, an elderly servant came up to Tatania. He looked at her worriedly. 

"I am fine James, just leave me be for a while." He nodded politely and left her alone.

Tatania placed her belongings inside the fairy box then went to find where her parent's room had been. She found it, and a numerous number of fireproof items. She had placed much of it inside her fairy box. There were books on herbs and medicines, survival, cooking, and even eavesdropping. Tatania felt they would come in handy with what she was planning. 

Tatania came across some fantastic jewellery. She placed a small amount with her other items in her box. She stopped to stare at one piece. It was an ornate ring, engraved with jewels that made the Kyrrian emblem. She thought it to be a promise ring. One of the five that a king or queen could give to a special friend. In a time of need, one could send it to the monarch for help. Tatania exclaimed over it. Wondering how in the world her parent's had received it. It must have been an heirloom, for the Lady Arielle and Sir George had never been in contact with royalty.

Tatania placed the ring on her necklace and turned to see Agatha behind her. She placed her belongings in a bag, then grabbed another. Tatania filled the second bag up with all of the gold and jewels that had survived. She smiled lovingly at the despondent nurse and hugged her. 

"I'll be off." She whispered in her ear. Agatha stepped back in surprise.

"But Missus! You cannot! You have no where to go, and you are now the lady of our household!" Tatania laughed bitterly,

"Dear Agatha! What house is there to be lady of? I want to be away from this place. It holds no joy for me now." She pushed the bag of jewels into Agatha's hands. 

"Share it amongst yourselves. There is no written will, but I give it all to you and your fellow servants. It is the least I can do for repayment for their lost family. Agatha stared open mouthed at the riches.

"Tha...Thank you!" She breathed,

She looked again forlornly at the grown woman in front of her. When had she gotten so much older?

"I will miss you." Agatha wept for the second time that day. Tatania gave her a sad smile again,

"And I you." She turned to leave, but Agatha grabbed her arm.

"But what shall I say? They will search for you!"

"Tell them anything that I died in the fire, anything, just don't come looking for me yourself. Don't let anybody come to find me. Goodbye, I love you." Tatania ran, waving to her old friends, heading into the woods.

Special Thanks to my reviewers!

AquariusDragon, zumamoonlight- I love Tatania's personality too...oh wait _that's _why I made her like that! Don't like cliffhangers? Uh oh, expect more! :D, LaughingGasGirl-checking my e-mail as soon as I post this!, Sharon- Can't help it I'm just a Scrooge when it comes to reviews, kat, cheler- Are you sure? I am not lacking in writing skills? POSITIVE?!, and Niffler68- Ha! As soon as I read your review I went to upload this chap! So feel special. I'm dedicating this chapter to you!

A/N: I know this is short, but I'm not too good at long chapters. I'll do my best for Chapter Three! 5 more reviews or no long chapter at all! Am I really cruel? Anything welcome, praise or flames. Though constructive criticism would be preferred...

ãcopyright 2002 ...if it's in anyway legal though!!


	3. Fnachphi's Revelation

**Can't Turn Back**

Chapter Three: Fnashphi's revelation

Tatania ran into the woods, not sure where to turn. She had never been in here before. She picked a path and ran down it, blocking out any thoughts of the events from that day. She kept on running, stopping when she was tired and hungry. Tatania had read all about the edible foods you could find in the woods, and she didn't hesitate to forage for some.

It was soon dark and Tatania found a spot to sleep. During her childhood she used to lay by her window and find console in the moon and stars, tonight though, neither were in sight. 

Tatania tried to abate any memories of her mother and father. She closed her eyes and let the quiet lull her into a dream.

@

_'Wake up Nia...it's almost Midday.' Tatania's mother stood beside her bed, gently shaking her child awake. Tatania groaned and turned over, throwing her hands over her ears._

_"Wake up Tatania...Wake up my dear.... Wake up.... WAKE UP!..."_

Tatania jumped from her sleeping space She looked around her and saw an old gnome prodding her with a stick. Tatania knew very well that the creature wouldn't hurt her, but she backed away from it anyway.

" What do you want?!" She cried, surprised at the small quiver in her voice. The gnome was taken aback; he looked at her suspiciously.

"I wanted to know what you were doing in my garden." He cocked his head to the side a little.

"Your...Your garden?" Tatania looked around, and she saw a small rocked cave in the distance. All around it were flowers and vegetables of all sorts. There were beautiful fruit trees and vines. Tatania did a double take and wondered how she could have missed seeing all of this. Sure it had been dark, but not dark enough to miss this kind of splendour.

"It's beautiful! But...how...how did it get here?" She breathed.

The gnome stared at her.

"How did it get here? It has been here all along."

"It couldn't have been! What happened?!"

The Gnome looked at her bemusedly. 

"I would've thought that you' have known by now."

Tatania just shook her head. The Gnome shrugged.

"Well the fairy queen Arylllia had ordered the boundaries to be opened yesterday at Midday. We were expecting two people, but a band of ogres had escaped and they burned their house down, soon afterwards-... um, are you okay?" The gnome stopped to look at Tatania. "You seem a little pale..."

"Did...did you say that their house burnt down?" Tatania asked slowly, unbelieving.

"Why yes, I did. Weren't you listening?"

"Were those two people, their names," Tatania swallowed, "by chance, were they Arielle and George?" 

"Well why, yes. I believe so." The astonished gnome revelled. "How did you know?"

"Well...they, they were my parents." Tatania whispered. "Are you positive it was they? Absolutely? It could have been Charles or Judy, maybe Sully even? My parents weren't the only ones in the house!"

"Dear child, I'm dreadfully sorry. If I had known...well I'm almost certain that it was George and Arielle. And if it makes you feel any better, they died in good deed. So they were your parents then..." Tatania gave the gnome a sad smile.

"But really Sir, I don't understand."

"Well no, I probably wouldn't either if I were in your stockings... Oh, excuse me! I didn't realize we were still out here." The gnome looked around at their surroundings. "Come inside with me dear, I'll make you a nice cup of tea then we can talk." 

Tatania followed the gnome into his 'cave'. It was actually quite comfy considering that it was made of stone. She peered at the beautifully furnished corners. It was as dazzling as the garden. 

"This is a splendid home!" Tatania exclaimed. The gnome smiled appreciatively. 

"Thank you. Oh excuse my manners, I haven't yet introduced myself. I'm Fnashphi the garden gnome."

"A garden gnome? So you can't tell futures then?" Tatania remembered reading about garden gnomes. They usually were recluses, loving to keep them and their gardens to themselves. 

"Lovely to meet you. I am Tatania of Geanne."

"Hmm...Sounds familiar, I don't recall exactly who you are though. Never visit outside the boundary much." Fnashphi was by the stove brewing tea. It smelled delicious.

"So isn't the boundary, like, well the border to the fairy world? Had it not used to be open all the time?" Tatania was remembering some past references where she had heard much about the boundary.

"Yes, that's right. But their have been many problems lately."

"Lately being the past one hundred years?" Tatania grinned. Fnashphi looked startled.

"My has it been that long?! Well then that would make me..."

"Seven hundred and eighty six years old." Tatania provided. The gnome looked at her, clearly shocked.

"How did you know?"

"Every hundredth year leaves a sign, and every other year from the tens to ones leaves another. It is hard to explain, but the concept of any gnomes' age is simple. I read it in some book."

"Really? Amazing…I had no idea you humans were so perceptive." Fnashphi grinned. '_This girl is astounding' _He thought to himself.

"But, why is it open right now? The boundary I mean. I thought you had said that it was closed." Tatania wondered.

"Well, that is what I don't understand...It's not open." The gnome said.

"But, if it's not open…then… then how can I be seeing your world?" She asked startled.

"Well, the only explanation is that it's your world too."

"Oh...oh my."

"Oh my, is definitely correct." Fnashphi said, agreeing

@

"So, you're saying that a fairies' powers are useless during a new moon?" Tatania asked the gnome.

"Basically." 

"And that since I am the daughter of George, a quarter faerie, and Arielle a _half _faerie, _I _am a three quarters of a faerie? Which is enough to _make _me a faerie?"

"Something like that, yes."

"And so, since yesterday evening no moon was present, then I couldn't have seen this...this world?"

"Exactly."

"Well then how is it that I never learned of this before?" Tatania demanded.

"How am I supposed to know? Maybe you should have asked somebody?" Fnashphi said sheepishly

"Oh yes, I'm sure that the thought would've suddenly crossed my mind one day to ask if I by chance could do a little magic."

"Could've been worth a try." Tatania glared at him then just sighed. 

"So, what I don't understand _now _is why would the ogres want to burn down my home." Tatania felt a pang of sorrow as she thought about her parents. 

"I wouldn't have any knowledge of that either. Your parents and maybe Queen Aryllia would have an idea but asking either of them would be impossible." Fnashphi sighed this time. "By the way though, you are taking your parent's death extremely well."

Tatania shrugged, wondering at the thought herself. She shook her head to rid her of it. Thinking again of the ogres she asked, 

"Do you think that the ogres would come looking for me?"

"If they knew you were alive. You see, since I live so close to the human village I was sent to find out if there had been any survivors. I didn't know your name at the time, but I knew that your parents had had a child. When I asked if you had survived, strangely, your nurse...I think it was Agatha, had said that you had died in the fire. The other servants had also agreed. What I don't understand is how they would think that, if you…well hadn't even been in the house as you say." The gnome looked at her questioningly.

Tatania shrugged shamefacedly. Fnashphi studied her closely then concluded,

"You told them to lie didn't you? Why?"

"I... I don't really know. I guess, because I figured I would have had to go and stay with my mother's horrid cousin. The Duchess _Regina._" Tatania shivered in disgust. She found her mother's family very unappealing. 

"I think I have heard of her.... Oh well. Doesn't matter. If you don't have anywhere to go, you're welcome to stay here..." Fnashphi suggested circumspectly. 

"Really?! Well, I don't know what to say!" Tatania exclaimed, delighted.

"How about _yes_?" The Gnome supplied.

"Well then Yes! Thank you so much. I would have had to travel the woods forever. There are no words for my gratitude. But…you've just met me. Aren't you worried?"

"No, you seem genuine enough. Besides, you've just met me also. A crazy old Gnome living in the woods, now there is something to worry about. But, any fairy is a friend of mine." Fnashphi smiled, and Tatania actually smiled back. 

@

It had been almost a year since Tatania had been staying with her gnome friend, and everyday she would think of new questions to ask him. His home was peaceful, and Tatania loved it even more than her old manor. She would never forget her parents, and would refuse to think anything but happy thoughts about them. Instead of being saddened by their death, she made herself think that they had left this world for a better after life in heaven. This cheered her outlook on life generously. She also had much help from her no longer new friend, Fnashphi.

A couple of months before, Fnashphi had come home with a gift for Tatania. He had found a magical tutor for her. Now Tatania was learning how to use her fairy magic.

Her tutor, Miss Angelica, was a grey haired woman in her fifties. She was very skilled in fairy magic though.

"Miss Angelica, why is it, that I have much fairy blood, but I haven't any characteristics of a fairy?" 

"Why what do you mean?" Miss Angelica asked.

"Well, I'm taller the most humans, and my feet are almost as big as any mans'..."

"Your case is unusual, but it just happens sometimes."

"Positive?" the pupil questioned.

"Absolutely." 

Tatania shrugged then went back to her lesson. 

"So what were you saying about big magic?"...

@

"Fnashphi! FNASHPHI! Come quickly!" Tatania screamed to her guardian. She had run into the house from the garden where she had been. The gnome came,

"What is it?!"

"An...An ogre! It must be after me!" There had been many burnings by ogre bands lately, and many of the human manors had been the target. Tatania had feared that they would soon find her. Her fears were coming true.

"Tatania, hurry! Get your things, you must get away from here! I'll distract it." Tatania grabbed his arm.

"No, I won't leave you. The ogre will hurt you! You can't fend it off. You have no magic." Fnashphi shook his head.

"But you can't use big magic!"

"At a time like this...I have every right!" Tatania ran back to the garden to find the ogre searching for her. He heard her come and looked up. She felt him search her mind, and his smile widened into a horrifying display of flesh rotten teeth. 

"I've finally found you..." The ogre said in Kyrrian, not even trying to hide behind sweetness. He grabbed for Tatania and was rewarded with a fistful of her long black hair. He held her by it, and swung her like a pendulum in front of his ghastly face. Tatania, trying to be braver then she felt held back a scream. She sucked in her breath as she smelled the ogre's own rancid mouth. His beady eyes shone as he opened his maw wide, acting as if to swallow her whole. In frantic despair Tatania cried out,

"What do you want with me?!" The ogre smiled again.

"To kill you." He said simply. In a sudden burst of despair Tatania, using her magic, threw a huge rock at his temple. Its effect was minimum but the ogre's grip loosened. 

Tatania fell from his hand and she scrambled to get up. The ogre grabbed at her. Trying to stay calm a distant memory was unexpectedly thrown back at Tatania. An inkling of a plan devised in  her mind.

"AuUghJ!... KyyI FrAu jO rrEa tA Ewe hYe!" _'Wait!...you don't want to eat me!'_ The ogre looked at her suspiciously... Tatania was sweating madly. He shook his head as if trying to ward off her words.

"YuT fe IgH tWRddEn yoDl!" _'Don't you want your fortune told?'_ The ogre looked around, bewildered. Tatania new that her chances of getting through this were slim, but she could dare to hope. Her father had practiced her in the art of languages, and she had mastered Ogrese.

"Ge tWRddEn?" _'My fortune?'_ The Ogre asked.

Hope rose in Tatania's heart...she suddenly saw Fnashphi charging at the ogre. Oh no! If the ogre became distracted then he'll break from his stupor. Tatania lunged for the gnome and grabbed his ankle. She sat him down beside her.

"YwE Gnome Re tWEddEn!" 'The gnome will tell your fortune!'

"What did you say?!" Fnashphi whispered. 

"I told him you'd tell his fortune."

"What!? Oh no!  I can't tell fortunes!"

"Just make something up!"

"I don't know Ogrese!"

"Ogres know all languages dolt! Just start talking, Miss Angelica just taught me apparition, I'll send for help...Talk!"

"Umm...Mr. Ogre... In your near future I see...I see, glory. Yes...You will be victorious, in many battles. No more scrounging for food. You will please your master..." The gnome started saying shakily. 

"Yes, please master..." The ogre repeated...transfixed. Tatania had disappeared already.

@

"Fnashphi I can't stay here any more. I'll bring danger to the fairy world. It is not even believable what happened today, a miracle, and I doubt we'll be so lucky again." Tatania was back in the gnome's kitchen. The Fairy guard had come to take the ogre away. It had been a close call, and it _was _hard for Fnashphi and Tatania to believe. 

"Are you positive...? You don't want to stay?"

"I _can't_ stay. I don't want to hurt you. You've been just like a father to me. I'll miss you."

"And I you." The gnome said. A memory of Agatha floated into Tatania's mind. Just what she had said when she had left her. They hugged, then Tatania grabbed her bag, which she had packed before, and was off.

A/N: I know...this was sooo stupid! Oh well. It's been hard getting to where I want to be. In case you're wondering Ella will be mentioned in later chapters. The story has barely started. My Ogrese is pretty bad too. Five More Reviews or no chapter four!


	4. Well What Have We Here?

Disclaimer: All hail Gail Carson Levine. Oh wait, and hail to me too! Wow! Because so far, a lot of this boloney has been mine! 

A/N: Another short chapter. Sorry!

Chapter Four: Well What Have We Here?

Tatania thought about all the mistakes she had made since she had left her ruined manor. She felt a pang of regret about having stayed with the old gnome for so long. It really had been a long time. She had endangered his well being. She started to think,  '_A whole year, God, what could I have been thinking? And for what? You're sixteen years old now Nia! Sixteen already! What kind of place will you have in this world…and what about the world of the Faerie?' _Tatania stopped in her tracks, setting straight all the facts she had gathered over the past year. Though she was one to spring into action from sudden impulse, Tatania could at times be reasonable. She sighed aloud, and tried to find a comfortable spot among the leaves and moss on the ground. 

          She muddled over her possible choices for some time before realizing the sun was setting and that she should get some rest. She was getting tired of worrying. _'What's done is done''_ She thought to herself. But she couldn't help growing tired of everything. Tired of walking, tired of thinking, tired of leaving…just tired of the world.

@

Tatania peered out of one eye as she watched two young men ponder over their findings…their findings being her. They had come upon her in her sleep, and their jovial bantering had awoken her. She had stayed still, hoping the men would still think she was asleep. 

"Who do you think she is?" The blonde one asked his dark haired companion.

"How do you expect me to know? It's not as if she has her name written all over her! Lo Eric, use your brain." The darker haired man retorted, 

"Well, at least I have one." The blonde replied with a snicker.__

"Well now, what a surprise, so do I!" Tatania suddenly burst out. She had caught the two men by surprise, as she had intended. She smiled at them cordially, assuming a more friendly position. She was now fully awake, not expecting to have learned much if she had faked sleep much longer.  She didn't want trouble where it wasn't needed, especially now, but sometimes it was just so much fun to cause.

          After recovering form their shock, the two men bowed politely. They both held out a hand to help her off the ground. Tatania just stood up and brushed herself off, unaided. She then took note of the men's fine clothes and weapons with a professional eye. She also couldn't help but notice their more attractive attributes. 

The fair-haired young man, Eric, from what she had heard, was as tall as her, taller even, well built, and had gorgeous blue eyes. He smiled at her with an air of wonder.  

His friend, the darker haired one, had the same height and build, but was accompanied with the most remarkable pair of green eyes Tatania had ever seen. They were just so dark, and they had this unusual quality of almost mystery that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She mentally shook her head and removed her gaze from his eyes.

          Tatania recognized her own expression copied on his face; a look of amusement raised in a single eyebrow. 

"What are you doing here, in the forest, I mean. Excuse us for wondering, we don't usually come across helpless young maidens amongst the brush." He explained. He watched as she rose yet another eyebrow and he realized she was expecting him to correct himself. "Oh, well, maybe not so _helpless_." __

          Now it was Eric's turn to raise his eyebrows in bemusement. Chuckling to himself, he turned to his partner,

"Well you don't suppose the others will be to surprised to see that instead of coming back to camp with wood, we've brought along a lady." 

The dark haired man laughed,

"No, I don't suppose they'll be _too _surprised."

A/N: Ahh!! Too short!! Not what I wanted, but am getting a major headache. Ah well. _C'est La Vie!_ **R/R!!!!!!!!!!** Ill put a thanks in the next chap. If I remember!


End file.
